I love you and you
by samedifferences
Summary: Ryou and Bakura share the same body. They both meet a boy called Malik. Fluffage, etc etc. Who will Malik choose? ahem...or will Ryou and Bakura get together hahahaha. Warning! Princesses.


I love you… and you 

A/N: HAHAAAA! Another pilot fic that you can read and flame me for! (means that flames are welcome)

Anyways. I think this is supposed to be more fluffy than my other one. Not very good at fluffage tho…oh wells, read and review! Tell me if you hate it! Or if you hate it! Or if you hate it! (in the rare occasion that you might like it, tell me that as well!)

This fic is loosely based on the swan princess…or shrek…the main thing is that they change because of something…like that princess in shrek turns scary at night, and ..the swan princess changes into something too?

Pairings might by Bakura/Malik or Ryou/Malik…feel free to tell me which one you want! . 

Disclaimer: Don't own yu gi oh! Heh…oops, forgot to put that in at first

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Ryou wandered through the rainforest, admiring how the plants held tightly onto the dewdrops that sparkled and reflected the shine of first light. He danced through the patchy shade that the trees gave, looking at how the sun seeped in between the leaves gave the surroundings an ethereal feeling.

"So beautiful," he whispered joyously. Looking up at the bright morning sky, he twirled around himself, breathing in the deep earthy scent that filled the air. The rain fell lightly, falling gently onto his silvery white hair and dripping down his smooth porcelain skin.

"Oh, the rain!" Ryou whimpered, trying in vain to shelter beneath something. It was no use.

Blood red and dark purple sparkles fluttered about him, encasing him in a gentle whirlwind of fire and darkness. He was lifted up into the air by the sparkles, not all that gently, and suddenly a luminescence dark light 1 shone around him, covering the immediate area around him in a dark so bright it hurt.

The boy slowly lifted himself up off the ground and grinned to himself. "Ah, is it my turn already, dear hikari?" he smirked. He stretched his arms far above his already limber body and started to walk following directions that only Bakura could see.

_Mmm yum _Bakura thought to himself when he sniffed the delicious scent hanging in the air. It smells like…blood! _Delicious, I'm starved._ He kept following the aroma, which lead him to a large market place of sorts. There, his senses were barraged with all sorts of different things. Large black tents mixed in with smaller gaudy looking ones. An uneven row of stalls, or mats which were laid out with all sorts of various items.

"Fresh human scalp oil, only 20d" cried out a very oily looking man. Bakura looked at the shopkeeper, then at what he was selling and sniggered quietly to himself.

"Does the one you love reject you? Buy this rose, 50d and you can force the lucky person into doing your every wish. It saves you so much time and effort." Another called out. The young albino looked slightly contemptuous when the second item's description was yelled loudly into his ear. _Who needs love? Why not save that 50d and buy some alcohol?_ He thought cynically, silently mocking all the fools out there who were stupid enough to be in love.

Still sniffing his way to where he smelt blood, his nose led him over to a surprisingly deserted alleyway. He poked his head around the corner and squinted into the gloomy depths. As his eye's adjusted, he stepped forward into the darkness and peered at where the scent was coming from.

Walking a bit further, he found what he was looking for. It was a young male, stabbed and cut viciously by several large looking thugs.

"What did we say the last time?" One man grunted down at the boy while slowly slicing up the young boy's forearm. "Stop dressing like a whore. We know you laid some dark magic spell or something like that to hypnotize our women into being attracted to you." Another gash formed on the boy's other forearm.

"Next time we won't be so lenient, you…got…that?" the last three words were emphasized by a punch to his ribs, which made a sickening crunching sound.

"Hmm…" Bakura looked at the sight slightly bored. "Even I don't like my food this raw." He turned away and was about to walk back to the market place in search of some different 'food' when a voice appeared on his right shoulder.

"Hey! Whatchu think ya doin? Ya can't leave dat poor kid there to die n bleed n fester and rot and…stuff." A small blond figure the size of a hand trailed off eloquently.

Bakura chose to ignore his 'companion' and tried to resume walking.

"You should go back and help him. He may be useful one day." A cold voice whispered softly into Bakura's right ear.

"Useful? For what, dying?" Bakura said out of the corner of his mouth. "People who are weak deserve to die anyway. He's doing the world a favor by disappearing." He said somewhat heatedly, forgetting about his plan to pretend the 2… things didn't exist.

The small blond figure slapped Bakura's ear and glared as fiercely as someone who was 10 cm tall could glare. "Ya know, I think there's something seriously wrong wit you. Oh yeah, now I remembered, ya don't have a heart, baka Baku." He said.

"Stop your yapping, mutt. Go lecture someone else about hearts and all that fairytale business. You're just a nuisance." Ice blue eyes flashed at the golden boy perched on Bakura's right shoulder.

"Don talk to me lyk dat, Mr. I-think-I'm-so-high-and-mighty-when-I'm-only-10-cm-tall. Ya should be grateful for my company 'cos I know ya secretly miss me when I'm not around." The blond winked cheekily at the blue eyed boy fuming on the other side.

The two little things start yelling at each other…well one yelled while the other smiled and blew kisses, making the other even more angry than he already was.

"SHUT UP!" Bakura yelled loudly. "You two are driving me crazy, can't you bicker somewhere else?" he grumbled.

"Nopes, not 'til you've done what we were sent here to make you do." The blond said confusingly.

The blue eyes grunted a sort of agreement, unwilling to be heard agreeing with anything the blond said.

"Fine." Bakura said, "I'll deal with him." And with that, the two little figures disappeared into the air. Bakura sighed exasperatedly and strode back into the alley. It appeared that time hadn't passed while he was talking with the…things and the boy was still lying there, conscious.

Bakura stood over the boy, looking down at him angrily. _He can't even get up and defend himself._ He thought scornfully.

"Well, it can't be helped," He sighed once more and bent down. He poked the boy with a finger until the boy opened his eyes again. Large violet eyes peered out from under the light blond hair and tanned skin.

The boy groaned in pain and started to close his eyes but Bakura had grabbed hold of his eyelids and was pulling them up. He leaned over the boy and whispered in the boy's ear, "Get up, I'm saving you." Bakura giggled to himself at the thought of being a noble knight rescuing a fair maiden. As if.

"…" The boy just looked at Bakura as if he was crazy. _Oh right…he can't move._ Bakura grumbled in his head. No way. I'm not carrying that fat load. He started to stand up again when 2 balls of light, one gold, one a light blue glowed on both his shoulders. He groaned at the threat of having the two little things back again, he stopped getting to his feet and miraculously… the light's disappeared.

_Great… Weak germs._ He thought childishly in his mind.

He glared at the stationary boy before slipping one of his arms under the boy's knees and the other behind the boy's shoulders lifting the boy up bridal style. He cringed mentally when he thought about how he must look and dropped the boy down again.

This time, he hauled the boy up by the waste and threw him over his shoulder like a piece of meat, ignoring the gasp of pain the boy let out from having his ribs pressed painfully against Bakura's shoulder.

The boy unconsciously flinched and struggled, trying to free himself from the excruciating pain caused by his broken ribs. He thrashed his arms and legs, kicking Bakura accidentally several times with a stray foot.

Bakura, getting sick of his nose being kicked, took the boy off his shoulder and pushed him against a wall. The boy stopped moving instantly and his head lolled around. He was obviously unconscious.

Bakura held the boy's head up and looked intently at the boy. He convinced himself that the boy was actually unconscious, and that the kicks had been a reflex movement. Satisfied, he started to throw the boy over his shoulder again before he stopped, remembering how well _that _had turned out.

Sighing for the 3rd time that day, Bakura resigned himself to picking the boy up in his arms and he strode hastily out of the marketplace, making sure that the boy was as uncomfortable as possible.

Bakura reached his makeshift house swiftly and hastily set the boy down on the floor of his hut. He looked around his shelter and was annoyed when he realized that it was bare except for a few pitchers of fresh water collected from the nearby stream, and several old slices of bread.

Bakura's stomach growled. _I haven't even eaten yet!_ His mouth grumbled to his tummy which growled back at him. _There, there._ He idly patted his stomach as he eyed the crusty slices of bread teasing him with their age.

Hands on his hips, Bakura glared at the boy whose fault he decided it was. _If you hadn't have gotten stabbed, I wouldn't be hungry._ He stalked out of his shelter and was stopped by those blue and gold lights. He looked at them in horror and stumbled over a stool lying in front of the doorway. _Damn Ryou._ Bakura cursed mentally at his hikari even though it was he himself who had lazily left the stool in its current position.

He sat cross-legged where he was and glared from side to side.

"What do you want now? I brought the weakling back." He snarled at them. "And now I'm hungry."

The two consciences lifted an eyebrow each at his last sentence, wondering how his stomach was their concern.

"Where were ya goin, Bakura?" The golden conscience asked Bakura's ear, ignoring his last statement.

"Get food." Bakura replied condescendingly. "I said I was hungry didn't I?"

"Okay, but go give that boy a bath." The blue conscience spoke into Bakura's other ear.

Bakura just gaped at the blue conscience while the golden conscience stood, hands on his hips, glaring at the blue conscience.

"Subtle much, Seto?"

"I have better things to do than waste my time talking to a mutt and convincing a crazy white haired boy."

"Hunh…ya wait till I get off this shoulder and shove ya mouth where da sun don't shine." The blonde conscience fumed.

"Shut up. You're wasting my time and I'm hungry." Bakura spoke loudly, overpowering the two conscience's voices. "And you," Bakura turned to glare at Seto, "What did you just say?"

"Bathe the boy. His wounds may become infected. Don't argue with me just do it or I will be stuck on your left shoulder for the rest of your life." Seto replied coolly.

"No." Bakura smirked at Seto.

"Do it!" The golden conscience seethed. "Or I'll force you to."

Bakura just stared at the golden conscience, comparing the conscience's 10 cm's to his own 5 ft 11.

"Yowww!" Bakura yelped when the golden conscience tugged on his ear, forcibly dragging him over to where the boy lay.

"Heh, that was fun," the golden conscience smiled at the boy. "Okay, I'm leaving now and I expect to see that boy clean and healthy by the time I come back…Or you know what'll happen." He turned to look for Seto to tell him he was leaving when he discovered that the blue light had already left.

He fumed, huffing on Bakura's shoulder while he yelled out obscenities directed at Seto. "You selfish pig! I'll teach you to wait for me or my name's not Jou!" and with that parting sentence, he disappeared in a flash of gold.

"Aargh," Bakura let out. _They always manage to give me a headache._ Bakura turned to eye the boy much like he had eyed the mouldy bread. _He can wait._ Bakura mumbled and turned to the pitcher's of water, splashing some on his eyes to relieve his headache. _If only I could switch back now. I bet my hikari would love to clean that boy. Always thought he was a pervert._ Bakura giggled at the last sentence, imagining his innocent light chasing after young girls and boys.

He flicked some more drops of rain on his head, hoping to trick the curse into thinking it was raining so that his hikari would take his place in their body again.

No such luck.

Sighing, this was getting to be a habit, he dragged his feet slowly back to the boy. He stood there for a good few minutes until lights around his shoulders started to glow and he raced off towards the water pitcher and heaved it to the ground beside the unconscious boy.

Bakura dipped the rag into the pitcher and pulled it out again, spraying droplets of water everywhere. Looking at the piece of cloth in his hand, he smirked and dropped it on the boys face. He giggled as the cloth landed on the boys face, making a 'Splat!' sound as it made contact. He tentatively lifted the cloth up and peeked under it to look at the boy. _Sigh_, he was still unconscious.

He washed the rag again and started to clean the boy's wounds. First attacking the larger clumps of dried blood made from knife stabs. He gently, as gently as someone like Bakura could manage, cleaned the dried blood from the hurt area and wrapped strips of torn cloth around the cuts.

Finishing his cleaning of the cuts and stabs, he looked at the boy lying there serenely. His body was layered with a range of different colored clothes that were tied in bowties.

Bakura sniggered at the sight before moving to clean the boys face. He looked in surprise, noticing that the boy was frowning in his sleep. He prodded the boy's eyebrows, hoping to make them lift but they refused to budge. _Oh well._ He thought silently and cleaned the bloody cloth. He slowly wiped the boy's tear and blood streaked face exposing smooth skin underneath.

The skin was a light golden colour, unlike the darker tan that Bakura thought he saw. He finished wiping the boy's facial skin clean and started to look at his hair. It was matted with dried blood, clumping strands of hair together. _Yuck._ But Bakura hated having oily, or bloody hair and decided he may as well wash it. No one was going to find out he had a soft spot for hair since the only observer was the boy who was obviously unconscious.

Taking the boy's strands of hair in his hands, he combed his fingers through it, removing the larger pieces of dried blood. After doing that, he wetted the cloth again and pulled it gently through the hair. This revealed another surprise. The boy's hair was a very bleached blonde colour.

Bakura thought back to when he saw the boy. Both his hair and skin were darker, though now that he thought about it, he realized it must have been the light. That or the boy had been so dirty that his hair and skin had changed colours.

Bakura shrugged, wondering why he cared what had happened.

He finished cleaning the boy's hair and stood back looking at his face. It was a beautiful face. Exotic and delicate. He reached out a hand to touch the boys face before he slapped it back down with his other hand.

_What on earth am I doing?_ He whispered harshly to himself. He shook his head hard and gave the boy a shove, just for being there.

He dragged his eyes away from the boy's face and looked down at his ribs. He almost felt sorry for the boy as he imagined how painful it was for himself when his own ribs were broken. It was the most excruciating pain he had ever experienced. His broken ribs had hurt too, but it was the melding of bodies between Ryou and Bakura that had been torture.

He pushed the thought back away from his mind and concentrated again on the boy's chest area.

There was no way he could fix it by hand. But he could fix it with the power of his curse.

Bakura and Ryou had realized long ago that the curse also gave them certain energies. Not a lot, but enough. It wasn't a specific energy, but it could be modified for different uses.

Bakura didn't want to use the limited power to heal some strange boy. _I don't even know the kid._ He thought, aggravated at the small part in him nudged at him to use the power. _No._ Bakura decided. He had nothing to gain from this. The small part of him nudged harder.

_I said I would not do it. It is a waste of precious energy._ He thought firmly, trying to yell at the part of him that wanted to help, to heal.

The part of him gave an outright shove at Bakura. _Well I guess I wasn't using it anyway. It's for a good cause._ He thought, trying to convince himself.

He looked down at the boy again and placed his hands over the boys rib cage. Concentrating on the small silvery bundle of energy hidden in the part of Bakura's soul that he shared with Ryou. He pulled it out and transferred it through his hands and into the boy.

A silvery glow encased the boy and pushed Bakura backwards with it's white light.

Bakura lay on the ground, refusing to move. _Ow, this hurts. Why did I heal him._

After a short while, he sat up again and looked over at the boy. _Hmph, he's not even saying thank you._ He grumbled half-heartedly.

Crawling over to where the boy lay, Bakura peeped down at the boy through his silvery white bangs. _He seems okay._ He thought. 'Slap!' Bakura slapped himself for thinking nice thoughts.

The boy mumbled something incoherently. "What?" Bakura questioned the unconscious boy as he leaned closer. "White angel," Bakura finally made out. "Stupid boy, I'm not an angel." Bakura replied softly.

"White angel." The boy murmured again, reaching up and pulling Bakura's hair. He dragged his captured locks of hair down and curled up on his side, taking Bakura's hair hostage.

_Hmm_ Bakura didn't feel like pushing the boy away so he moved his body as far away from the boy's own before laying his own head down next to the boy.

"Malik," Bakura whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: very lame cliff hanger right? Well…you can tell me how much you hate my story! And my cliff hanger by reviewing! hint hint this is my joint first fic, so…I'm a little needy for reviews

_1 Ryou and Bakura switch places each time it rains around them._


End file.
